The Director and The Hangover
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Something that came into my head whilst hungover on Saturday morning.


_For Elflordsmistress who is stressed at the moment and aserene who is ill and has a history exam today! _

_Something that came into my head as I was lying hungover to the max on Saturday morning!_

_Enjoy poppets!_

* * *

Jen tentatively opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at her bedside clock. Immediately she regretted it, her head was now throbbing and she wished that she never even thought about caring what time it was. The pain in her head was equal to the ache in her thighs, she felt like she had been on a 25 mile run. Her arm ached too but she didn't dare look at it less her headache worsened. Her field agent skills kicked in and her mind started turning. She was in a bed, and it felt like her own, although without opening her eyes she couldn't be sure and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It was getting light outside so it must be early in the morning. Her head was pounding and she felt sick, she felt like she had been in a fight, but that was highly unlikely as she held herself with the utmost decorum, so the only other option was that she was beaten up, but if that was true, then why was she in a bed? She groaned in disappointment when a flash of memory came back to her. She hadn't been beaten up, she was hung-over, but why did her legs hurt and why did her arm hurt. She also didn't remember getting home last night, so she could have very well been in someone else's bed. A masculine moan came from beside her and her eyes snapped open, well one blessing that she was in her own bed.

"Shit." She whispered. She was the Director of NCIS, she couldn't go out, get wasted and have a one night stand with a random man, it just wasn't the done thing. She was about to turn over to inspect her bed partner when a large arm came around her waist and pulled her flat against a large, hard chest. She froze for an instant when she realized that she and the un-named man behind her were both naked and a face nuzzled into her neck.

"Crap." She whispered again and gently tried to disentangle herself from the constricting arms that held her.

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice asked her and she heaved a sigh of relief followed immediately by panic. What the hell was HE doing in her bed, please don't tell me my thighs hurt because HE is here, she sent a silent prayer up to who ever might be listening.

"Jethro?" She asked and she heard and felt him chuckle.

"Who else did you think it was Jen?" He asked. She allowed herself to relax slightly in his arms before she tensed again and tried to push away. Gibbs held on tighter.

"Jethro?" She asked again.

"What?" He murmured into her neck and the vibrations caused her to shiver slightly.

"What…happened?" She asked quietly, almost hoping that he would hear and she could pretend that she never asked. He snorted and loosened his hold to look at her; she turned her head to catch his gaze.

"You don't remember?" He asked and she would swear that he almost looked hurt.

"No, I do," She hastily said, "I just want clarification which stuff is true and which stuff is fabrications of my alcohol infused brain." He raised an eye brow at her and she mentally winced, this was so embarrassing.

"I took you out for dinner…" He stopped when he saw the astonishment on her face, "Don't look at me like that, it was your birthday after all. We went to that little French place that you like." Her face lit up.

"I remember that!" She sounded so pleased with herself that Gibbs smiled despite himself.

"Good, anyway, for some reason you thought it was a really good idea to get incredibly drunk." He smirked at her and she tried to hide her face. He pulled her hands from her face and looked down at her, she grimaced. He laughed.

"Jethro, please don't laugh at me, I feel so embarrassed. I also feel a incredibly ill." She turned her face towards him and he was looking at her with sympathy etched all over his face. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Want me to get you some Tylenol?" He asked. She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as another wave of pounding hit her head. Luckily by the time she opened her eyes again, Gibbs was back in bed next to her, covering his naked body and was holding out two miracle pills and a glass of water. She gratefully took them from him and swallowed the pills. She placed the glass on her bedside table and fell back against her pillows. Gibbs stroked her forehead and she was hit by another flash of memory. Gibbs raking his fingers through her hair, gripping her hips as she fell into rhythm above him, gripping her arm to flip her over, her arching her back towards him and she called out his name, so that's why her arm hurt, she mused. She shook her head slightly and wished that she hadn't.

"We…had…sex, didn't we?" She stammered and was rewarded with a highly amused expression from Gibbs.

"I wouldn't call it sex, but yes we did, it was a long time coming Jen, leave it at that." She opened her mouth to ask another question and he placed his hand over it, "Rest Jen, I can only imagine how rubbish you feel right now." He smirked at her and she threw her pillow at him.

"I can't believe you took advantage of a drunken woman Jethro." She teased. He looked at her outraged until he realised that she was joking.

"I think you took advantage of me Jen, but either way, there was no way that I was going to get out of anything last night, you were a woman on a mission." She once again hid her face and begged him to stop.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked him.

"Loving it." He answered as he slipped out of bed and walked towards her bathroom. Her eyed widened at his figure. She had forgotten how good he looked with no clothes on. Even the years apart had done nothing to ruin her mental image of him, his body was all muscle and she had always loved him being naked next to her. He had been like a heater, his body radiating heat and she would snuggle into him and feel his hard chest against her back and feel his heartbeat thumping through her chest.

"Like what you see Jen." His voice broke into her thoughts.

"Always Jethro." She answered simply, way beyond embarrassment at this point. He crawled back into bed next to her and she allowed herself to be pulled to him once again.

"So, do you remember anything?" He asked. She nodded her head and looked up at him.

"I do now." She answered, willing him to give her a break and not make her explain what, in particular, she remembered. "The only thing I don't remember is how many times." She was pleased with the shocked looked that appeared on Gibbs face for a fraction of a second. They had always satisfied each other more than once a night when they had been together in Paris, it was like they couldn't get enough of each other and despite the fact that they had both aged slightly, she knew that last night would have been no different.

"Three." He said with a smirk. She grinned at him.

"You're pleased with yourself, aren't you?" She laughed.

"Incredibly." He laughed with her; she groaned and clutched at her head. "Still not feeling better?"

"Not yet, but I probably should get up and have a shower." She glanced at him and waggled a finger at him. "Alone Jethro, am in no mood right now." He held up his hands as if to say that he had no intention if joining her and she rolled her eyes. She almost rolled out of bed in an attempt to keep her head on the same level as her heart so it wouldn't pound more than it already was. Gibbs snorted in an attempt to not laugh at her and she glared at him. Standing in the shower letting the water roll over her, she wondered why she wasn't more concerned about the fact that one of her agents was in her bed and laughing about the fact that they had sex last night, very steamy sex if her memories was serving her correctly. She realized that she wasn't concerned because she had wanted this since they had parted ways in Paris, since she had seen him again at NCIS, every time he was near her she wanted him. She rubbed her face with her hands and willed the water to rehydrate her body. She turned the water off and wrapped her robe around her; she brushed her teeth, took a deep breath and walked back in to her bedroom. Gibbs was still there and had made coffee and was clasping one mug in his hands whilst another had been placed by her bed. The smell of coffee had replaced the smell of Gibbs and she was grateful that she no longer had his distracting scent hanging in her room, she knew, however, without even trying, that his smell still clung to her skin, it always had. He turned and grinned at her and she lifted her mug in a silent thank you. She took a sip and felt the caffeine already beginning to take its effect. She sat on the edge of the bed and felt Gibbs come up behind her. He sat down with his legs either side of her and she leaned back into him. His arms came around her and pulled her even closer. His hands lay flat on her stomach and one found its way into her robe. She gasped as his cool hand traced small circles on her stomach. She shifted slightly and heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled wickedly to herself. His hand inched lower and she shifted her hips against it. She trailed her hand up his thigh and felt the muscles ripple under her touch. He dipped his head to her shoulder and inhaled.

"God Jen, you smell so good." He murmured against her skin. She smiled and pulled away slightly to look up at him, her lips desperate to be against his skin. She pushed him back so he was lying down and kissed his chest, down to his stomach and back up again. He grabbed her and flipped her over and she smiled at the memories of the previous night.

"By the way Jethro, you said that you wouldn't have called it sex, what would you have called it?" He smiled down at her.

"We made love last night Jen." He said and his lips crashed down and claimed hers.

* * *

V!

xox


End file.
